Torture Comes In Different Forms
by AmandaSpardaBVB
Summary: Four teens, two are twins with different types of torture thrown at them and the other two are cousins with hidden abilities. (I created Tristan's cousin other than that i dont own YuGiOh) Side couples ManaxAtem YugixTea It's a bit confusing to summarize.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Brittney's POV

What's with me why cant I get him out of my head?

I wondered _ever since Battle City I haven't been able to get him out of my head! Even after he rejected me, he even made up some excuse saying that his heart belonged somewhere and that place wasn't with me! I know Tristan hates his guts but I can't help but fall for him, his brown hair, blue eyes, his height, the way he carries himself… _I shook my head as I felt myself getting angry that he didn't like me, after all I had a bunch of other guys who followed me everywhere acting like lovesick puppies which they where (lovesick not puppies) but HE didn't act like that in fact HE'S the only guy I know who hasn't fallen for me. I think even sometimes his brother likes me, but not HIM is there something wrong with him or me? I groaned and rolled over on the new floor of the apartment my cousin, Tristan, had bought us, after I moved here he need more space so he bought a apartment for both of us, thank god I really hated living with my parents. Then I got up hearing the door open and smiled as my cousin walked in with Yugi, Tea, Atem and Mana. Atem and Mana had been inseparable ever since they started dating, sometimes they would fight and break-up but then the next day they would be back together and Yugi and Tea had just started dating about 3 weeks ago with no problems, Yugi had grown taller to so now he was the same height as Atem and Tea making him more of a girl magnet. I sat up and combed my hair with my hands before getting up and saying hi and leaving to my room ignoring the speech Tristan gave me about how I should stay and chat whenever people came over. As soon as I was in my room I opened my dresser and rummaged though it until I found the bottom then pulled out the false bottom and inside there was a small poster of my crush holding his most prized possession of a Duel Monsters card. Why he loved that dragon more than anything was beyond my imagination but I wish that I could be what he valued most instead of that stupid card! So what if he won almost all his duels with it, he'd also lost all the ones against Atem with that dragon too! It wasn't anything special it was just another stupid Duel Monsters card! Yes it was powerful and quite rare, but I was one of a kind maybe not a Duel Monster but still! I wanted to scream and now since HE was friends Kisa its like I have a new obstacle in my way, they had even gotten so close that she was calling him by his first name! Something only Mokuba did. Plus who has a name like KISA it sounds weird, but Mana also became friends with her and said she was nice so maybe I could give it a try… what am I saying anybody that close to HIM is a enemy to me!

Soon I fell asleep and the only thing running through my head was his name. _Seto Kaiba…Seto Kaiba…My Seto Kaiba…_

Seto Kaiba POV

School was getting irritating, with all the fan girls and cheerleaders, the only one cheerleader I could coop with was Kisa, somehow even in the darkest of times she was like a light that took away the darkness. I looked around for Kisa until I spotted her white hair glistening as she ran towards me waving, somehow she even managed to take away my regular smirk and put a smile in its place.

"Hi…Seto…How long…have you been…here?" her voice cut in-between breaths making it obvious she had ran here from cheerleading practice, also the fact that her hair wasn't completely dry yet from the shower she had taken after practice, since it was mandatory for all athlete or people participating in something active to take a shower right after to keep hygiene in the school.

"No actually I just got here. Ready to go to class?" I asked since the bell was about to ring in 2 minutes the exact time it took to get from here to the classroom.

She nodded and started walking in pace to my steps, she was quite coordinated and with her white hair moving from one-side to the other in rhythm to her footsteps she caught the eye of every guy we passed. All of a sudden I stopped, Brittney Taylor, Tristan's little cousin the annoying little girl who also could catch any boys eye was standing in our way with her hands on her hips, she had asked me out a while ago but I refused her because there's no way in hell that I want to be one of her little minions.

"Hello Kisa." she said her voice dripping with hatred making it obvious I had to get Kisa out of here before anything happened.

"Brittney we're going to be late for class so how about we leave the chatting for later." I said coldly and grabbed Kisa's hand dragging her around Brittney and up the stairs to our classroom.

"What was that all about Seto?" Kisa asked when we got inside with still a minute to spare.

"Nothing Kisara. Absolutely nothing." I said sitting down at the back of the room where I usually sit, Kisa raised a eyebrow at me and sat beside me staring out the window with her blue eyes filled with curiosity. I sighed and prayed to god that Brittney would leave Kisa alone and while she was at it stop liking me too.

Kisa's POV

Aside from Seto's weird behaviour this morning the day went smoothly. I had Seto for all my classes except for Art but I had Mana for that and I also had her for Social since Seto had Seth, his distant cousin, in social, together those 2 annoyed the hell out of Joey with all their mean comments whenever Joey said something. Sometimes making Mana laugh until she fell to the floor and that made me laugh until I ended up on the floor too. Also in Math I had my twin sister Kisara (I no right Kisa and Kisara what the hell where my parents thinking?), Kisara was the complete opposite of me aside from the looks but unlike me her hair went down to her lower back and her skin was paler. Kisara's personality was kind, smart, shy, a little dependent and total protective of Seth ever since they started dating, but Seth still liked her which was enough to make me happy. The only class I had with no one else but Seto was Gym, both of us are really good at gym so we would usually be partners or on the same team whenever the teacher let us.

I stared at the clock almost there 1 more minute until freedom, then I looked over at Kisara who was finished her math homework and finishing off her Science, somehow she got the brains while I got the activeness (not saying I'm not smart, I'm average, she's totally above average). *RING* I shot out of my chair and grabbed my stuff halfway falling before Seto grabbed my arm smirking

"What happened to the cheerleading caption? Losing your balance? Not very professional." I stuck my tongue out at him has Kisara giggled at his joke, I turned to her

"I thought you were suppose to be on my side." I whimpered

"I am sis but you have to admit it was funny." she said sticking her own tongue out at me and as Seto dragged me out the door she winked making me blush before drawing a line across my neck stating that I would kill her later.

"So little Miss. Cheer-Caption how are you going to get home considering that it's on the other side of the city?" Seto asked me as I got in pace with him, I tapped my chin then looked at him with puppy dog eyes

"Mmm feel like driving me there?" I asked. He hit my head lightly as a joke.

"Fine." he said.

As soon as I dropped my textbooks and grabbed my homework from my locker we left the school, I didn't have cheerleading practice for a 5 more weeks because there wasn't any teams to cheer for until the beginning of March when the snow melted away. I sighed and looked around the winder wonderland, sure it was cold and windy but it looked so beautiful like you could just jump into the snow and it would be like a soft blanket, even though that wasn't the case. We walked all the way to Kaiba Corp. since my sister and Seth had taken the limo to Seth's house for a study date (likely story), Seto looked up at the building then turned to me.

"You don't mind waiting like a half n' hour until we leave do you?" he asked his blue eyes reflecting the guilt in his mind. For anybody else I would have made that guilt grow but it was something I never did to Seto.

"Whatever I can finish my homework or maybe get a cat nap." I said and headed into Kaiba Corp. now that everyone knew who I was there they didn't stop me from walking up to the elevator has Seto followed behind slowly, by the time he was beside me the elevator came. We went up to the top floor where Seto's office was located, he went inside his office while I sat outside on the couch and pulled out my homework. I groaned when I saw all the numbers but nonetheless I started my math homework at least it was easy. It wasn't until half n' hour later that Seto came out of his office with a guilty face.

"Kisa this might take longer than half n' hour I can send for Roland to take you home if you want." his voice filled with guilt at how his work was taking this much time, I shook my head with a smile.

"Don't worry about it I can stay for as long as I want." I reassured him. With a grateful smile he vanished into his office, I leaned against the couch it was true I had tons of time living without parents gave you freedom to come home whenever. Its not that we didn't have parents but we just lived in Domino while they were in England, we still chat over the phone and Skype but that's about it, oh well. I continued working on my homework again, as soon as I finished Seto walked out with his favourite white jacket and a pair of keys in his hand.

"Lets go." he held out his hand which I took after packing up my stuff he pulled me up, then my head started spinning and I fell again but this time into Seto's chest. All of a sudden I felt my knees go weak and the world started spinning, the last thing I remember is falling and Seto calling out my name then yelling at his secretary to call the medical team then everything when black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secret Told

Kisa's POV

When I came to the first thing I saw was Seto leaning over me as soon as he saw me open my eyes he straightened up and let out a sigh of relief. Puzzled I looked around, I was in a room with plain white walls, a huge window and a small desk filled with needles.

"What the hell is this place? And why the hell am I here?" I asked sitting up way too quickly and my head started spinning again. Seto put his hands on my shoulders slowly pushing me back down again so I was lying down.

"You passed out and the medical team brought you here." he stated, the way he said it made you think this happened normally. I mean I didn't expect a soothing caring voice but I freaking passed out I didn't want a calm collected voice making it seem normal!

"I PASSED OUT?!" I shrieked. Seto looked genuinely surprised and walked over to me.

"Kisa calm down your ok now. But I have questions for you starting with WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU EATEN IN THE LAST 24 HOURS?" he didn't yell but from his tone he might as well have. I turned my head away from him in embarrassment, he can't know the reason I haven't been eating, but he just slide his fingers under my chin and turned my head back towards him. I gazed at his eyes for a few seconds, they were filled with concern.

"Tell me." his voice went softer, I rolled out of the bed and stood up, Seto reached over to stop me but held back after he saw me get up just fine and walk over to him. As soon as I was in front of him I could feel tears forming in my eyes, we didn't speak for a while and I stared at my shoes the entire time, I felt my tears flowing down my cheeks. Seto noticed them too and took a small step forward so that there was only a tiny gap separating us, then reached his fingers under my chin again but this time lifting it up to he could see my face stopping the tears. His face changed into shock, anger and sympathy, then with his other hand he wiped away the stray tears now that I had stopped crying.

"Kisa tell me what's wrong." I closed my eyes hearing his soothing voice for the first time, then wrapped my arms around him pulling us closer and started crying all over again. He was tense for a few second then to my surprise hugged me back.

"Its…its…my dad." I managed to say between sobs "He…he…died…I…I…haven't told… Kisara…yet." I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves so I could get my sentence out normally. "Mom told me 2 nights ago ever since I haven't been hungry. I haven't told Kisara because she'll take it worse than me but I cant keep it a secret since he's her father too." Seto just stared at me, he knew how I felt since almost the exact same thing happened to him but he lost both parents, all of a sudden Seto gripped me tighter and buried his head into my neck.

"Kisa you have to tell her no matter what. If you want I'll be with you when you tell her and I'll also make sure Seth helps her out too." Seto whispered into my ear, this time I gripped him tighter and pulled him closer, my tears were now gone, I could fell his breath on my neck. We stayed there like that until Mokuba came running through the door, quickly we pulled away and I wiped away stray tears as Seto walked over to his brother who stood there in shock over what he had just seen. All of a sudden a evil smirk came over his face he waved his cell phone and said something to Seto then ran out the door with Seto chasing after him. He didn't comeback until 5 minutes later by then I had wiped away all traces of what had happened, he motioned for me to follow him, with one last look of the room I followed. Seto had already grabbed my school bag, we walked all the way down to the underground parkade where he opened the car doors to his black maserati. I crawled in and rested against the seat as he started driving, it wasn't for a while that I realized that we were heading in the complete opposite direction of my house, I looked at Seto who gave me a look.

"Shit Seto I cant tell her right now!" I cried out as he took a turn towards his cousins house.

"Too bad Kisa she deserves to know and you already kept it from her for a while. I'm sorry you have to tell her." Seto replied never taking his eyes off the road. I slunk back ready to jump out of the car and run away some place nobody could find me, but Seto was right I'd kept it from Kisara for to long. When we got there Seto literally had to pry me out from his car and drag me up the stairs of his cousins house since they were apparently studying in on the 3rd floor in Seth's room. If it wasn't for what I was about to tell Kisara I might actually enjoy the fact of Seto practically busting down the door to reveal Seth without his shirt and Kisara lying under him. Seto smirked as his cousin and my sister struggled to make themselves presentable, I was hating myself for what I was about to say and how this might effect everything. As soon as Seth had a shirt on Seto grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room and shut the door leaving me to explain everything to Kisara while he did the same with Seth. Kisara looked at me sensing something was wrong but as soon as she opened her mouth I started.

"Kisara…mom called 2 nights ago…dad…dad…" I couldn't say it I fell to the floor crying all over again. Kisara ran over and hugged me.

"I know Kisa mom called last night and asked me if I knew about dad when I said no she filled me in and asked how you where doing I told her that you hadn't eaten at all since you answered the phone that night. She yelled at me and told me to feed you whatever food I could. that's why I tried to force you to eat breakfast and lunch today." I stared at my twin she also had tears running down her face, I reached out and hugged her and cried into her shoulder as she smoothed my hair down trying to calm me down. A few minutes later Seto and Seth walked in I was still crying into Kisara's shoulder as she comforted me, I pulled away and looked up at the 2 cousins who just looked at us with sympathy.

"Kisa I already asked Kisara if she wanted to stay here she said yes so don't worry I'll keep a eye on her tonight." Seth said also trying to comfort. I got up and nodded, Kisara looked at me and nodded I smiled then started giggling, getting weird looks from everyone.

"Just don't do anything regretful." I laughed, for a few more seconds they just stared before Kisara and Seth went red then Seto started laughing as Seth threw a bunch of curses and insults at us. After that we left, I felt better knowing that my sister was in safe hands, well as safe as you get when you sleepover with your boyfriend. Once back on the road Seto drove to my house as soon as we got there he grabbed my hand and fixed stray hairs that fell on my face.

"Kisa? Would you go out with me?" he asked with pure seriousness. I looked at him trying to process the that the billionaire, CEO and 2nd best duelist, Seto Kaiba had just asked me out. It didn't seem possible.

"Kisa?" he asked with uncertainty, all of a sudden my heart took over my mind, I leaned in and kissed him. It took both of us by surprise, but when he kissed back it took me by even bigger surprise. We pulled away for air both of us completely surprised, I could feel my cheeks heating up with blush hard-core blush. He looked at me his face still going through the shock of what just happened, then he started smirking.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

I glared at him "What do you think Sherlock?"

He just grinned and pulled me back into another kiss. We were interrupted by my neighbour who thought we were just a couple of street thugs, then apologized and went back into his house, but he had definitely killed the mood. Seto started laughing, I joined in before getting out and waving goodbye as he drove away. The second I got into my house I stopped in my tracks, the entire house was trashed and on the wall was a message written in horribly 'LEVE MI SETO ALON SLUT' I can only guess that that message was for me. _Make me bitch. Your gonna pay for this. _I thought before grabbing the cleaning supplies and cleaning the house before eating a pizza and going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Seth's Big Mouth

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache and I smelled like cleaning supplies. Getting up off the bed I ran to the shower and got dressed for school before running out the door with a piece of toast wedged between my teeth.

"Don't you dare think I'm letting you get away with only eating 1 a piece of toast." turning I looked to see Seto outside my house leaning against his car with a cocky look on his face.

"It has butter." I shot a puppy dog look at him.

"Uh huh. Not good enough Kisa, we're getting you a real breakfast since we still have 1 hour till school starts."

Grabbing my arm lightly but forcefully Seto walked me to the car, shutting the door he walked around to the drivers side. I sat cross legged on the seat, Seto took one look and scowled shaking his head, I smiled and turned on the radio only to have Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood play quietly through the speakers. I turned it up a bit so that I didn't have to strain to hear the song.

"Alright we're going to the only place open at this hour…McDonalds." Seto practically choked on the words McDonalds.

"I'm so getting a muffin and that's it you can't make me get anything else!" I faked a gagged.

I used to like McDonalds but since Kisara loves it whenever we had to buy something on the go we always went there so I was getting sick of eating their food. The rest of the ride was quiet aside from the radio switching songs every 3-5 minutes. By the time we got there we had listened to 3 other songs Love Like Woe by The Ready Set, Fireflies by Owl City and Magic by B.O.B. all good songs so I had nothing to regret.

"Alright get out." Seto smirked.

I groaned and got out stretching "Why can't we go through the Drive Through?"

"Unless you want to wait in a car for about 10 minutes I suggest we go inside

."

"Why are you always right?" I asked looking at the Drive Through line which had about 10 cars waiting in line and the number of cars where growing

"Cause unlike you I pay attention to the details." he said before walking to the door.

I ran to catch up grabbing his hand, he looked at me a bit surprised by my action before lacing his fingers with mine. Giggling I walked up to the counter with him looking around as he ordered my muffin and a coffee for himself.

"I'm tired. I hope Kisara's fine, Seth better not have done something to her innocence." I growled as Seto handed me my muffin.

"It's Seth we're talking about, if Kisara has any innocence left I'll be surprised." Seto laughed.

"Not helpful." I groaned getting into his car.

Seto leaned over and put his coffee in the holder before pulling out of the parking lot. I looked at him and smirked then grabbed his coffee.

"Seriously Kisa?" Seto asked.

"Do you care?"

"No but still."

He pulled onto the curb of the street and looked at me, I put the coffee back on the holder and waited for his reaction. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small blue bird fly away, I started smiling turning my head so I could see it. I could feel Seto's gaze still on me, after the blue bird was out of sight I turned back to Seto.

"Why did we stop?" I asked

"I don't know." he shrugged

With a sigh I looked out the Window again "Seto why do things change?" I asked thinking of my father.

"If everything was the same we wouldn't enjoy anything. Imagine life that never changed, you'd wear the same thing everyday, do the same thing everyday, you'd never see the beauty or ugliness of life." he replied.

Looking over at him I realised he was right, leaning over I kissed him. It was short but sweet, it didn't feel like I was floating or anything and I didn't expect fireworks to go off but the kiss did make me feel a bit warmer inside. Seto smiled and kissed in between my eyebrows before kissing my lips for a few seconds.

"Ok now we can continue." Seto said pulling away from the curb and speeding to school.

When we got to school there was still about 5 minutes before the first bell. Kisara came running up to us, Seth just a few steps behind her walking with his hands in his pockets. When Seth finally made it to where we were he looked at me.

"Seto did you ask her out? Cause if you did don't you think you went to far to fast?" Seth smirked.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Seto asked.

"Well Seto if you look at her lips their a bit red. Unless she was kissing someone else, which I doubt, she was kissing you and I don't know me and Kisara started kissing…"

"The second day you started dating!" I cut in my cheeks burning red since he was right about who I had been kissing.

"Her blush proves it you kissed her!" Seth stated.

Seto glared at Seth "Ok so you know what are you going to do now?"

"ATEM OH AND YOU TOO MANA ACTUALLY BRING EVERYONE OVER HERE!" Seth yelled at the top of his lungs towards the 'geek patrol' as Seto called them.

"You wouldn't dare!" Seto growled.

Seth nodded "Oh I would dare. Now are you going to tell them or am I?"

"Oh you won't be able to even whisper after I'm done with you!" Seto said grabbing Seth in a headlock.

"Hey whatcha two think you're doing with ladies present?" Tristan Taylor called out before grabbing my waist and pulling me close to him.

Seto let go of Seth, Seth smirked when he saw the position I was in and the look on Seto's face.

"Taylor you should let go of her before _someone_" Seth said shooting a look at Seto "gets mad."

"Who would get mad at me holding someone?" Tristan asked.

"Oh no one just her boyfriend!" Seth smirked as I turned red.

Tristan looked down in shock "Did I grab Kisara? No you're Kisa. Wait Kisa you have a boyfriend?"

Tristan let go and back off a bit, I also noticed Brittney walking up to our group with Kelly, Patricia, Penny and terrified looking Marik who's arm was being held by a desperate Kelly.

"Yes I have a boyfriend." I managed to whisper.

"Who?" Joey looked around "Does he come to this school? What's his name? Is he nice?"

"You know him but yo…" I managed to say before Seto grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"KAIBA! SHE'S GOING OUT WITH KAIBA OF ALL PEOPLE?!" I heard Tristan and Joey yell.

Seto dragged me past a angry and upset Brittney Taylor. I looked at her, she shot Seto a hurt look but as soon has her eyes met mine I got a death glare and she mouth 'You're gonna pay bitch'. No surprise who vandalized my house yesterday now. Speaking of I forgot to tell Kisara about that, I pulled out my phone then rethought my idea and put my phone away. Whatever I'll tell her later like at lunch or something, Seto had dragged me to our first period class. When we got inside the gym we separated, each of us heading to the opposite side of the gym were the changes rooms were, inside I opened my locker and changed out of the stupid school uniform and threw on the gym strip that they had us buy. A pair of dark blue short shorts that ended at mid-thigh and a white and dark blue shirt that hugged against my body. There were a few other girls in the change room too, they all giggled and talked to each other, by the time I finished changing Ella came in. Her lipstick was a bit smudged, I smirked

"How's Rick?" I asked pointing at the place she lipstick was smudged.

She turned a bit red before pulling out her compact from her locker and fixed her make-up "He's perfectly fine." she giggled "Maybe I should ask you how's your new boyfriend?"

"How the hell did you know?!" I took a step back.

She laughed "Mana told me."

"Jeez Mana in gonna kill her." I mumbled.

"Aww no I like having her around, besides you and Kaiba look really cute together."

This time I turned red, I giggled nervously and tied my hair up in a ponytail using the blue ribbon I had stashed in my gym locker. Ella quickly got ready, I sat down on the bench quickly finishing the Social homework I had forgotten to do. When Ella had finished I was closing my binder up, she elbowed me.

"Guess what today we're playing dodge ball and the teachers think it'll be fun having it girls vs. boys." she smirked

"Ugh dodge ball. Wonder how many casualties we'll have today." I groaned.

I swear the worst game to play in high school would be dodge ball. Ella giggled dragging me up the stairs, I followed having no idea what to expect today.

_**Sorry I had writers block on this chapter. I love Seth in this chapter! I based him off of one of my friends cause that's exactly what she would do if she found out I had a boyfriend.**_

_**Please Reveiw and sorry again for the lateness but whatcha gonna do about writers** block?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPLOADING MY STORIES BUT MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND TOOK ALL MY FILES WITH IT SO I HAVE TO REWRITE EVERYTHING! SO AGAIN I AM SO SORRY I AM TRYING MY BEST TO REWRITE THE CHAPTERS AS FAST AS I CAN SORRY! Please forgive me.**_

**Chapter 4: I'm your boyfriend **

"Kisa do you need a ride home?" Seto asked

"Totally!" I said as we walked out the school door.

The snow still hadn't melted away and the forecast said that there was going to be another snow storm tomorrow. We walked to Seto's car together, he unlocked it and I got in throwing my stuff into the back seat.

"You hungry?" Seto asked a bit concerned.

I giggled "You're so sweet no I'm okay Seto."

"You can't blame me. After all I wasn't the one hat passed out." he replied tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

I smiled and nodded. It took us a good 20 minutes to get to my house, partly because of traffic and the fact that I live so far away. Once we got there I quickly grabbed my bag from the back seat and got out of the car, Seto followed me to my door.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked putting the key in the lock.

"Sure I finished all my work at school. I really don't understand why I have to even go there since I know everything that their teaching."

"But...If you hadn't come I wouldn't have met you so maybe school did one good thing." I smiled kissing Seto's cheek.

I opened the door a bit and started to go in, as soon as I was a bout to step in I looked at the house, my eyes widened and I slammed the door shut.

"Something wrong Kisa?" Seto asked his eyebrow raised.

I shook my head my eyes still wide. Seto's hand went over mine which was still over the door handle. He started to turn it but I kept my grip really tight making sure that he couldn't.

"Kisa..." Seto threatened.

"I...umm...I... Forgot to clean the house!" I exclaimed, I wasn't to far from the truthsince the house wasn't even close to clean.

"I could care less. Besides I can tell somethings wrong."

"Oh really what would give you that idea?"

"The look on your face and the way you slammed the door."

I groaned he had a point, I closed my eyes and started counting to ten to calm my nerves. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...HUH? I opened my eyes to see Seto kissing me, I closed my eyes again and let him kiss me. I didn't bother to keep my hold on to door handle hoping that Seto wouldn't notice.

"Gotcha." Seto murmured against my lips before pushing the door open.

"THAT IS SO CHEATING!" I growled before turning my attention to the house.

All of the plates, bowls, glasses and anything else breakable was all on the floor shattered. The drapes were barely hanging onto the wall, the blinds were broken and the tv had a huge hole through the middle. I sighed and went to the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies leaving Seto to look around at the damage.

"Kisa...has this happened before?" He asked

I nodded "Last night."

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"You didn't need to worry."

Seto's eyes burned with anger and he grabbed my arm pulling me up "I'm your boyfriend its my job to worry."

I stared at him, his eyes reflected so much anger, some how though I know none of that anger was directed at me "Seto..." I whispered.

"Sorry." he said letting go of my arm.

I nodded and went back to getting the cleaning supplies. _Who would do this? _I thought while I cleaned everything up. Seto helped out and in no time we had the place back in its livable state. I looked around before falling onto the couch in complete exhaustion, Seto sat beside me. I smiled at him before lying down and putting my head in his lap, I faced his stomach, Seto slowly combed my hair with his fingers. I sighed and snuggled closer towards him for a few more seconds before getting up. Seto looked at me and smirked before pulling me back into his lap and kissing me. I kicked my legs trying to get free from his grip.

"Well well cousin I didn't hink you two had gone that far." I heard someone laugh

Seto removed his mouth from mine and we both looked up to see 4 pairs of blue eyes.

"Shit." Seto muttered.

_**Authors Note : AGAIN I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD Also if you're wondering I will upload White Night soon too. Until next time (which I promise won't take as long) please review. Also sorry it's short. Another thing yes I know I over react I just kinda felt bad but it's all good now.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: Ok stupid phone won't let me upload anything onto the website so I have to rewrite White Night...Again sorry. Ok back to the story at hand I know what it's like to wait for an update and I'm sorry it took so long for the other chapter hopefully this goes up today (the day I'm writing it) but if not it will go up soon.**_

I stared at Seth, he was smirking making it obvious that he was enjoying every moment of this. My cheeks burned, I continued looking at Seth and Kisara until I realized I was still on Seto's lap. Pushing myself off I sat up and looked down counting the seconds go by hoping that when I looked up again Seth and Kisara would be gone. I slowly looked up and sighed, no such luck. Seth, still smirking, sat down right between Seto and me. He slung his arm around Seto's shoulder, Seto shot him a glare.

"Now cuz don't look at me like that!" Seth said acting hurt before turning his sights on me "So Kisa is my cousin a good kisser?"

I blushed even hard and Seto hit Seth on the head before pushing him off the couch. "Moron! Why would you ask her that?!"

"It was a simple question." Seth replied getting off the floor.

As the two argued I excused myself to go take a shower. Once I turned on the water I made sure it was freezing cold, hoping it would cool off my cheeks. I sighed and leaned against the wall letting the water hit my face.

By the time I got out of the shower Kisara had already made dinner and the two cousins had made up. I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt before joining them at the dinner table. Seth, although he hadn't forgotten the incident didn't bring it up. Dinner went by smoothly until Seto got a call on his cell.

"Hello?" he asked

As he listened his face went grim "I'll be right there don't screw anything up more than you have!" he ordered before hanging up.

"Sorry I've got to go. Some moronic employee started a fire in the basement and they called the fire department. Other employees aren't sure if any files were damaged or not, so I have to go check." he explained.

I smiled and got up "It's fine I'll see you later." I kissed his cheek.

He nodded before grabbing Seth by the collar of his shirt "You're coming with me."

"But I haven't had dessert yet!" he whined

I snickered "Kisara can bring you some tomorrow."

Kisara smiled and helped me push Seth out the door. We giggled and waved before shutting the door and running to get the dessert. I got there first and cut off a large slice of coffee cake before giving Kisara a piece about the same sized. We crashed on getting couch and started watching tv.

I woke up to sunlight pouring through the window, I felt someone shaking me.

"Too early!" I groan.

"I don't care if you sleep in class or not but we have school!" Kisara informed me pulling me off the bed.

"We only have ten minutes before the bell rings. Oh and Seto and Seth are picking us up, unless u want Seto to see you dressed like that I recommend you get up now." she continued.

I got up and rubbed my eyes before looking down to see what I was wearing. I groaned, in my hast to get ready for bed all I had managed to throw on was a pair of pajama short shorts and a see-through tank top which showed off my bright pink bra. I turned a tad red and grabbed a pair of gray capris and a sweater to hide my pajamas. When I walked out of the room I saw Seto and Seth sitting at the dinner table eating Kisara totally delicious pancakes. I practically bounced over to them and sat beside Seto.

"These pancakes are like a taste of heaven in each bite!" Seth exclaimed.

I smirked at the perfect opportunity I was just given. "So their better than Kisara?" I questioned.

"When did I say that?" Seth retaliated before pulling my sister into a kiss.

I got up walked over and hit Seth across the head " NOT AT BREAKFAST MORON!"

Seto laughed "She speaks the truth. I'd rather not throw up the pancakes."

"You two didn't seem to have a problem kissing on the couch last night." Seth shot back.

This time both seto and I hit him across the head "SHUT UP SETH!" we growled

Seth whimpered back a bit and we continued to eat, earning evil looks from Seth every minute or so. After breakfast I went to my room to change into the uniform and get ready for school. Once I came back Kisara and Seth had left to the car, Seto sat on the couch with his legs crossed and his head in his hand. Quietly I walked over and stood about a metre away from him, he didn't notice so I walked up a bit more so that I was only about 30 inches away. Out of nowhere Seto's arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into his lap, I let out a small squeal. Seto smirked and pulled me closer until my back was touching his chest. I tried escaping but he just gripped my waist tighter, his hand cupped the side of my face and pushed it towards his.

"Seto..." I protested.

"Shut up." he replied pressing his lips to mine.

I sat there obediently and kissed him back, he pulled away for a second and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I accidentally let out a small sigh and his tongue found its way into my mouth. I don't know how many times his tongue ran along the inside of my mouth but as soon as he pulled away a small whimper escaped my throat. He smirked and shook his head, we sat there on the couch for a few minutes. My head rested on his shoulder.

"We should go now." he whispered in my ear.

"I want to stay." I whimpered.

"You'll have what you want soon enough." he said as he shifted around.

I hesitated before getting up, Seto got up after me and grabbed my bag off the floor. After a quick check in the mirror to see if there was any evidence left we walked outside to the car. I got in the passenger seat and looked at the back.

"Gee that's a great way to start the day." I smirked

Kisara looked up at me, her eyes reflected her shock. Seth on the other hand looked annoyed.

"If you two hadn't taken so damn long this wouldn't have happened!" he muttered while removing his hand from under Kisara's shirt.

I laughed and Seto shook his head before he started to drive. Seth complained all the way to school while Kisara and I made fun of him. I love how my sister can make fun of someone but still have them stay in love with her. Once we got to the school I got out of the car and looked around only to see Brittany and her gang. The second Seto got out of the car Brittany pulled out her iphone and tried to look like she was testing someone,but someone forgotten teller when you text people you don't hold you phone up to your face! I could feel anger boiling up inside me, she could get away with anything! I glared at her _Enjoy this while you can. You're going to pay someday, after all what goes around comes around._

_**Authors Note : Yay finally a Seto and Kisa moment that wasn't interrupted by certain people *cough*Seth*cough*. I can't wait to upload the next chapter cause while I was writing this is got a vision of what the next chapter will look like. Oh yes I will upload my other fanfics soon do not fret, oh and sorry if you don't like me talking about the other fanfics on this one but I think if someone reads this and is also reading the other one they might be wondering why I haven't uploaded the other one so yeah.**_

_**Oh one last thing my friends (this Site and outside of this site) think I should do a prequel for Past and present. Please tell me what you think oh and reviews please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: review**_

"Don't worry Seto I'll be fine." I called out waving goodbye to my boyfriend.

I watched him drive away. He had to much work today to give me a ride home but that's okay cause I feel like walking today. Looking around I crossed the street and ran into the alley. The quickest way home was through a dark yucky alley, oh well. I kept walking through the alley scanning every corner of it to make sure that no creep was hiding there. The only time I stopped walking was when I reached the mid point where the cops had put up a fence after the last killing of a kid in a gang. Quickly I scaled the fence and jumped down from the top. Feeling lucky that no guy had been around to see me I kept walking. About one step away from the end of the alley two arms wrapped around me and a hand clamped around my mouth.

"Hello slut." a voice said in my ear.

I struggled trying to break free.

"No little whore." the voice said again. The voice sounded so familiar.

"You're going to pay for taking my Seto Kaiba bitch."

I broke free for a second "Britney." I gasped before the hand clamped over me again.

"Good this makes my revenge funner." Britney hissed.

I heard a click and felt something cold against my skin. A knife. I kicked and tried everything to get free.

"Feel my hate bitch." she growled

I felt the knife slit the right side of my face, it started from my jaw bone and ended near my ear. Then she pulled away, I felt the blood drip down my face.

"I'm far from down."

With that she dug into my skin again. This time she went from the side of my nose to the edge of my face. I wanted to scream but I won't give her the satisfaction of my pain.

"Now to make sure nobody finds you for a while..." she laughed.

I felt her hand being removed, but before I could scream I was gagged and my arms and legs stopped working. I fell to the ground and a nauseating smell over came me. The last thing I remember is Britney's high pitched laugh and the click of her heels leaving out the alley. Before I was swallowed by the darkness I kicked my bag onto the street in hopes that someone would find it.

Seto Kaiba POV

Stupid numbers swam through my head, on the walls and worst of all on the computer screen. Some moronic employee (now ex-employee) had wiped out most of the important files for the newest duel disk Kaiba Corp had designed. It costed us billions just to fix that one stupid mistake. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I managed a smile when I saw Kisa's face emerge from the darkness of the back of my eyelids. My peaceful moment was then interrupted by the ringing of my emergency line.

Quickly reaching over I picked it up "Hello?"

"Seto get to the General Hospital right now!" Mokuba yelled through the phone.

"What happened?!" I asked panicked that something happened to my baby brother.

"Kisa. We found her unconscious and bleeding in an alley near her house!" Mokuba cried

I'm pretty sure those words made my heart stop. "I'M ON MY WAY." I slammed down the phone and paged Roland telling him the problem. By the time I got the to front of the building there was a car ready and my most trusted employee Roland at the wheel. The second I got in he sped off in the direction of the hospital. And when I say sped I really do mean sped. He went well over the speed limit and probably ran about 6 yellow lights. Good thing is we made it to the hospital in 2 minutes.

_**Authors Note : so this chapter was originally longer but being the dumbass I am I accidently deleted the first copy and I had to rewrite what I remembered. Anyway please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note: Yay little cousin came today. Boo cause now my updates are going to be slower.**_

Seto's POV

"Where is she?!" I growled at the secretary. She was about in her mid 40's and definitely looked overworked.

"Sir I can't let you in without authorization." she stated

"I'm her fucking boyfriend so let I probably have more authorization than the entire staff that works here." I hissed giving the lady a glare.

She blinked at me "Sir. Unless she asked for you, you can't go in."

I groaned, I obviously was getting in until either Mokuba came and got me or Kisa asked for me. I looked around and spotted a sign 'Emergency Room Patients'. No doubt Kisa was in there, if I time this perfectly I might be able to slip pasted that annoying secretary. Waiting until she left to get something, I quickly walked to the door and opened it. Concealed behind the door was a never ending hallway of doors. With a quick scan around I spotted Mokuba, rushing over I grabbed the kid's shoulders. His eyes where red and puffy, he'd been crying, I hugged him.

"Seto..." he whispered clinging onto me.

"It's okay don't worry." I comforted him.

He shook his head "The doctors said she would be but it still scares me Seto."

"Where's her room?" I asked.

Mokuba pointed at the door behind him, I nodded and opened the door slowly.

"Kisa?"

I heard a small gasp "S...Seto?"

I opened the door and halfway had a heart attack. Kira's face had a few bandages which were starting to show a bit of blood, her head was bandaged and her skin was so pale she could probably pass for an albino.

"Kisa. What...who..why?" I stuttered.

She was sitting up, she patted a place on the bed next to her. I sat down and she opened her mouth to speak.

Kisa's POV

As Seto sat down on the bed I cast my eyes down onto the bed. I opened my mouth and whispered "Britney, knife, knock out gas, ...because of...you." I whispered the last part so quietly Seto had to lean in to hear me.

His eyes went wide "Because of me?"

"She likes you." I whispered, tears formed in my eyes.

"Oh." he whispered "It'll be alright Kisa don't worry."

I shook my head and tears fell from my eyes "I'm sorry Seto, but I can't... I can't take it. I don't want to be the evil one."

"Kisa are you...?" he asked pain in his voice.

I kept quiet, my tear fell fast and more violently. I looked up to see his eyes staring at me, both our eyes locked. I whimpered and turned away from his eyes and face. Those blue eyes that used to make me lose control, the lips what would take my breath away, the chin that would rest against my head and the way he fit me so perfectly. His eyes now filled with hurt and pain, I couldn't bare the fact that I had been the one that put those feeling in there. His lips parted in a way that would make any girl cry and his head hung a bit lower than usual.

"Okay Kisa. I'll leave now." he whispered.

My heart longed for him to stay but it he couldn't "Bye...Kaiba." I choked

He opened the door and left, Kisara entered at the same time. She looked from Seto to me and back, she understood what had happened and run up to me. She hugged me and I started crying my eyes out.

"S...Seto." I whimpered

Kisara stroked my hair trying to comfort me, but I'm sure she could tell that the only thing I wanted right now was Seto. _Seto...come back? _I thought before shaking my head. No he can't comeback, he shouldn't, he deserves someone better than me. I saw Seth walk in, I couldn't look at Seth he looked to much like Seto. I buried my head into Kisara's neck and cried harder than ever.

"Let's go home ok?" Kisara whispered.

So they were releasing me? I don't want to go because if I go that means I have to go to school too, school where Seto was. Reluctantly I nodded and got out of the bed still hugging Kisara, I grabbed the bag she held in her hands before letting go and going to the washroom to change. I appreciated that she had put in a pair of sweat pants and a baggy tshirt, instead of something else. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked horrible, blood was sweeping through bandages and my eyes were red and puffy from crying. I decided to only change the bandages and worry about the rest later, as we walked outside Kisara gave me her jacket. I sighed in relief that she had brought her car. She practically floored the pedal and got us home in half the time it should have.

"You hungry?" she asked opening the door.

I shook my head "I'm tired." I lied

Before Kisara could protest I ran up the stairs and into my room. I locked the door and crawled into the bed, curling up into a ball I started crying again.

"S...Seto I...I'm...sorry." I mumbled before continuing to cry, not stopping until I feel asleep.

_Stupid bitch Britney. I promise you will pay dearly for this. _I vowed before falling asleep.

_**Authors Note : Wahh how sad I'm sorry for making them break up trust me it was the hardest thing to write since I'm a HUGE SetoxKisara or in this case SetoxKisa. Don't kill me please I'm not done the story yet so please don't kill me instead send me reviews! Oh and not death reviews well you can if you really need to but pleaseeee don't! Anyways next chapter Kisa will actually make Britney pay for her crimes. I promise**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note: Alright as promised Britney is paying for her crimes! I was screaming die bitch as I wrote the revenge scene but then I felt bad. I think I need help...oh well! Heehee please review.**_

A day, two days, three day, aww screw this its been a week since I've seen Seto and each day is a different type of torture! I haven't gone to school in one week and I haven't touched the homework Kisara keeps bringing me, I have about ten assignments due by the time I go back to school. I will not even look at the stack of paper and books, school is completely ruled out of my mind. By now the only thing keeping me alive is Kisara and possibly the medium pizza I just ordered. I feel fine aside from the heartbreak, yes its my fault, yes I do deserve this pain for what I did to Seto... Or do I call him Kaiba now? Nope I'm sticking with Seto, when I'm with other people he will be Kaiba.

I flip onto my stomach and grab the pillow from the arm of the couch and shove my face into it and scream. I screamed until my throat hurts and still I don't stop, I'm on the verge of throwing a tantrum. With great effort I pull the pillow away from me and sit up against the couch, I lean my head against the edge of the couch and I sighed. _What are you doing right now Seto? Who are you with? Do you still think of me? I miss you. _I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I looked at the pile of homework just sitting there on the table. I groan and pull everything down to the floor and start working on it. Kisara threatened to call our mom if I didn't go to school tomorrow.

Halfway through my homework, I grinned, my revenge plan on Britney was going to be tomorrow, sure I might get thrown out of school for this but I could careless that bitch is going to pay. I giggled as I finished what might be my last homework of the year.

I woke up the next morning earlier than usual and instead of the usual grumpiness and sleep deprived mumbling, I had a evil smile and a pretty cheerful attitude. Kisara commented that I was acting weird and stupid, I just smiled and hugged her. She shook her head and we both went to get ready for school. I rummaged through my closet trying to find my outfit for today. Instead of the uniform we were expected to wear, I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a tight tshirt. I told Kisara that I had forgotten to clean my uniform, she yelled at me but then noticed something was wrong and stopped.

When we got to school I got a note from the office excusing me from detention or whatever other punishment teacher had in store for me. Classes were the hardest and most difficult thing to do since Seto was in pretty much everything with me. I found out from rumors that Britney had asked out Seto after she heard about our break up, my anger for her grew with each rumor I heard. It grew even more when I saw her sitting next to Seto at lunch. _It's not anger you feel, it's jealousy. _I shook that thought out of my head. No way in hell was in JEALOUS of BRITNEY! But what if Seto liked her? Could I handle that?

After school I ran to the other side of the school to find Britney. It wasn't hard considering that she was probably the only girl who wore a pair of heels. I hid behind a small alley like thing beside the school, as soon as she was just in arms distance I reached out and grabbed her.

"Thanks to you bitch I lost the one thing I love most. Now you're going to pay." I hissed before slamming her against the brick wall.

To my surprise she didn't scream, instead she looked at me with a proud look on her face "So little Miss. Perfect has a weak spot. Who would have thought?"

"You have no idea how imperfect my life is! Only one thing in my life was perfect and now thanks to you that's gone too!" my voice turned cold and I began seeing red because of my anger.

I watched Britney's face go from proud to horrified in a split second. "You should have screamed when you had the chance." I growled before throwing a well aimed punch at her jaw.

She stumbled back and I pounced on her, this time she ended up on the ground and I sat on top of her. I threw a few more punches, she avoided about two but my other three hit her in the jaw, the eye and the lip. Right as I raised my fist to throw another one, she squirmed out of my grip and kneed my in the lip, and kicked me across the face. I felt blood drip down from my lip, I licked my lip and got up off the ground as Britney pounced on me. I stuck my leg out in the air, intercepting her pounce and kicking her in the gut. As she rolled onto the ground I moved in to kick her again but before or could two arms wrapped around me. I struggled and tried to break free but whoever it was was taller and stronger than me, I bite my teeth into the persons hand.

"SHIT Kisa that hurt!" a guy yelled.

I turned around my eyes wide. I knew that voice, I knew it really well, that was the voice that used to reassure me, the voice that used to comfort me. Now that voice just brought me to tears and I refused to look up at the person.

"Kisa. Kisa look at me." he instructed.

I shook my head stubbornly.

"I can make you look at me." he threatened.

I felt tears run down my face and I collapsed onto the ground crying. I watched as the pair of blue shoes walked around me and towards Britney. I could practically hear the fluttering of Britney's eyelashes and the smile forming on her lips. I could hear the two of them talking and the rustle of Britney's skirt which she probably hitched it up higher. I didn't pay attention until I heard him say something that made me cry harder.

"I love her and what did you do? You sent her to the fucking hospital! Why because you were jealous. Do you know what she's been through? Do you? No you don't! She's not little Miss. Perfect, in fact she's couldn't be any further from perfect, but it's her imperfections that make her perfect." he yelled.

_I love her..._ Those words echoed through my head _He loves me...he still loves me. _" S...Seto." I whimpered.

Seto turned around, walked towards me and wrapped me around in his arms, but this time in more of a hug. I placed my head in his shoulder and cried.

"Sorry. I'm sorry Seto. I'm so stupid. I left you. I freaking left you! After everything you did! Seto I'm sorry. I'm sor..."

"Shut up Kisa." Seto said before kissing me.

Oh that definitely shut me up, I sighed and kissed him back forgetting all about Britney, who had probably run off.

"Kisa!" a voice yelled.

Seto pulled away from me and looked up, his grip tightened and his eyes went cold. Uncertainty I turned around fearful of what I might see. The second I turned in saw Kisara, her hands on her hips and a look of pure hatred on her face. I crept closer to Seto and hid in his jacket praying that she wouldn't hurt me too badly.

"Kisa. I'm so..." Kisara started before throwing her arms around me "Happy for you!" she squealed.

Seto and I sat there frozen in confusion, I backed away from Seto a bit and hugged her back.

"Thank you Kisara." I whispered.

"Come on." Seto said kissing my cheek.

Kisara got up first but before I could get up Seto grabbed my hand and pulled it behind him forcing me to fall into his chest.

"Don't ever even think of leaving me again." he threatened.

I nodded and tucked my face into his neck "That was a pretty stupid move wasn't it?"

"Hell yes." he replied bluntly

"Can we go?" I asked.

Seto nodded and wrapped one arm around me, resting it on my waist, I giggled and watched as Kisara walked ahead of us. Once out of the alley I notice Seth with a black jeep, he had already changed out of his uniform and into something more casual. He kissed Kisara's cheek and helped her in before gesturing for us to get in too. I got in first and rested my head on Seto's shoulder.

"I'm tired." I complained.

"I'll tell Roland to get the guest bed ready for you." Seto murmured.

"So I'm staying at you place?" I questioned.

"Kisara's at Seth's and unless you want to sleep alone when there's a psychopathic freak running around with your name on her death li..." I clamped a hand over Seto's mouth to stop him from talking.

"I get it."

Seto kissed my forehead "I'm keeping you safe from now on."

I cuddled into his chest and shrugged, I wouldn't want it any other way.

_**Authors Note : Ok I know it's bad and I'm sorry but some things are happening that have made my life all the more harder. Now I have to keep consistent watch over my friend and stuff. So I'm sorry about how badly written this chapter is, but I did tell you that I would fix the mess made in the last chapter. The reason for breaking them up is so that when they get back together their bond is stronger. This also isn't the last chapter because now Britney probably wants HER revenge. So stay tuned and reviews I ask you to please review. Oh and a question who do you want Serenity to be with Tristan or Duke?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authoress Note : I'm sorry for the long wait but yeah family and friends oh for those who are wondering what happened I'm really sorry for putting it in my authors note but I wasn't thinking straight sorry. Anyway she has a bad relationship with her parents so yeah. Again sorry about that I really am I shouldn't have put it in my fic.**_

"Your room." Seto smiled opening the door to the huge bedroom.

It had a white and blue king sized bed, a huge desk fit with a desktop computer, a walk in closet somehow already filled with clothes, a private washroom and a balcony. I grinned and fell onto the bed, it felt like I had just sunk into a cloud. I got up and looked at Seto who was shaking his head, he walked over and placed his hands on my hip. Man I missed him. I peaked his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck grinning.

"Thank you Seto." I whispered.

He nodded and pressed his lips against mine, I could sense hunger in his actions but it wasn't too strong yet.

I pulled away and walked out the door to the dining hall. To my surprise there was already ten people sitting down.

"Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Atem, Mana, Rebecca, Duke, Mai and Serenity? What are you doing here?" I asked.

Seto walked in behind me with a small smile hat disappeared as soon as he saw the geek squad. " What are you doing here?"

"Mokuba invited us." Joey shrugged.

"Whatever as long as you stay away from my room, study and me." Seto said.

"Oh and I have stuff to do so I guess that I'd rather not be disturbed." I added.

With that I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice. When I placed it down Seto came up from behind me and kissed my neck murmuring sorry every few seconds.

"It's okay Seto." I muttered.

He stopped kissing my neck and gave me a small smile. "I have to go do work, if you need anything use the intercom."

"Kay." I said as he walked out of the kitchen.

I sighed and walked to the door but instead of walking out I placed my ear against the door because I could hear the geeks talking and I'm pretty sure I caught my name in their conversation.

"How far do you think rich boy and Kisa have gone?" Joey asked.

"Kisa doesn't seem like the type to let him use her." Tea said.

"Ture but it's Kaiba, who knows what he's having her do." Tristan gasped.

"If he thinks he can just use her for his own selfish needs he's got another thing coming." Duke banged his fist on the table.

"Let's give him the benefit of doubt. Besides Kaiba's a billionaire he could probably get a supermodel or something." Atem stated.

"Hey stop that! Kisa is pretty I'd die for looks like that, plus she's as skinny as any model and just as tall. I've been her friend since kindergarten and I haven't ever seen her this happy before!" I smiled as Mana stood up for me.

"But..." Tea started.

"No buts! Now I can see why Kaiba his cousin and the twins hate you!" Mana growled.

I heard everyone gasp and the slamming of the front door. I felt bad for Mana, she's always been an outcast because of her brother. It's not that her brother was bad or mean or anything but he was just too perfect, everyone expected her to be just like him. When I met her she was tired of being in her brother's shadow, I had looked past the fact that she had a brother, heck I didn't even know who Mahad was! Anyways I became fast friends with her and soon my sister did too, we then became the flower girls for his and some lady named Ishizu's wedding. We had also had managed to make Mana admit her feelings of being a shadow to her brother and we had helped her become friends with the geek squad by making her and Atem couple. After that we drifted apart, Kisara and I started hanging out with different people and it wasn't until her and Seth got together that we even started talking again. Our friendship rekindled after that but Mana still hung out with the geek squad not that it mattered. She had tried to get us to come hang out a few times but ever since what Tea and said to me in year 10 I can't even talk to her. Of course now she had changed but what she said had hurt me so badly and it still angers and hurts me a bit.

I felt a small pain in my chest as I thought of Mana. She needed a friend right now and it couldn't be someone from the geek squad. I ran out of the kitchen, earning embarrassed and shock looks from everyone, ignoring them I ran out the front door and looked at around for Mana, maybe I should give those geeks a little credit for somehow persuading her into wearing heels. I followed the little holes left in the ground, they lead me to the park where I saw Mana sitting on a swing staring at the ground. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, she stiffened before she realized who it was and started crying harder.

"Thank you Mana." I whispered.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. They...they sad such...mean things...about you and Kisara. I should have stood up for you two earlier but I was scared of...rejection." Mana sobbed.

"It's fine don't worry I understand. After all I've know you for twelve almost thirteen years, I understand what's wrong." I said.

"I'm happy for you. You and Kaiba are so cute together. Plus you've lost the coldness in your eyes, you know they appeared after the Tea incident."

I nodded and looked towards Kaiba Corp. " Yeah I don't know where I'd be without him. I mean one week was the most difficult thing ever!"

Mana looked confused, Seto probably didn't mention anything to then after all why would they need to know?

"I broke up with Seto the week I was gone. I didn't want to put him in danger or be a bad girlfriend." I explained.

"Oh. Oknlets move on I'd rather not get all depressed. So how are your parents?" Mana asked.

I gulped and felt tears run down my face. "Dad's dead."

Mana gasped and wrapped her arms around me as I started crying. "Kisa what's been happening in your life?!"

As I explained everything including Brittany, Mana looked like she was about to kill.

"SHIT! I'm so sorry Kisa I should have been there for you but no I was hanging out with _those _people." Mana used a rare swear as she gripped the seat of the swing.

"Wanna forget about this and go home?" I asked brushing away tears.

Mana smiled and nodded before walking me to Seto's. Once inside we avoided the dining hall and kitchen and made our way up to Seto's study room to find him. I fought the idea of letting him know what they said since he would probably go beat the hell out of one of the geeks,but Mana felt it was important to let him know.

We found him in his study looking over a file on his desk. I walked over and placed my hands on his shoulders lightly massaging them, he sighed a little before noticing Mana. Before he could say anything Mana began her story of what was happening. Seto tensed up again and started to get up but I held him down and continued to massage his shoulders. Once Mana finished she left the room with the privilege of calling Seto by his name and earning his respect.

"Kisa." he started.

"Don't pay attention to them, let them think what they want we know what's true and what's not. Don't let them decide our lives Seto." I whispered against his ear.

"I don't want you to get hurt by words ever again." he whispered back.

"So that Tea incident was a long time ago. Let it go, I know I'm trying." I let go of his shoulders and walked to the front of his desk. "It's eleven their probably gone, unless Mokuba's letting them stay here."

"Ugh I hope not. I don't think I can even look at them now." Seto groaned.

"Calm down." I whispered.

Seto got up off his desk and walked towards me until we were only centimeters apart. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer towards him. He was warm and he smelled like pine and something else that was making me lose control of my thoughts. I pulled down on his shirt and kissed his lips, his hand ran through my hair and he moved his head down to make it easier on my feet. I pulled away and collected my thoughts together before I smiled at Seto.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"Don't worry." he said.

"I'm tired I should probably go to bed." I yawned.

We walked out of his study and towards our rooms which were on getting other side of the mansion. I held his hand the entire way only letting go when we made it to our rooms.

"Good night." Seto kissed my lips one last time before we went into our separate rooms.

_**Authoress Note : sorry it's a bit screwed up but I wanted to add a little more of behind the story information and I decided that I should use Mana and Kisa. Yes I'm sorry for making the 'geek squad so mean but I needed to. You will soon fingers out what Tea said...maybe. Thank you and please review. Weather its mean or nice I don't care criticism is allowed. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authoress Note : beginning is rough sorry but it gets better. Warning if you can't eat anything sweet I wish you luck with this chapter cause it requires you to have a huge sweet tooth. I will update White Night and my crossover soon. Oh and some of you might want to murder me but I created another fanfic! Joy! It's called 'Never Forget Your Promise' its a Vaseshipping (Atem and Mana) it features Blueshipping (SetoxKisara, isn't that a surprise *inset giddy icon*) without anymore delay here's the fanfic! Oh and I'm changing my name on the 21 of April so just a heads up. **_

_"Run as fast as you can but nobody will ever stop you and ask you if you need help." _

_"Fairytales are fairytales, they will never be true no matter how hard you wish for them to be." _

_"You won't ever meet your happy ending."_

_"Death, despair, unhappiness. That is your life and as long as you live it will always be a part of your life."_

_"You are alone, nobody cares about you."_

_"Why are you still around? You should just do everyone a favour and leave."_

_"You'r__e so ugly, I mean white hair? Are you an old lady?"_

_"GET lost freak. Don't ever show your face around here agai__n!"_

_Tears fell from my eyes as the words of my peers ran through my mind but the one that hurt the most hadn't arrived yet. I don't want__ it to come I want to run away from these memories. _

_"You white haired freak. You're so pale! What are __you an albino? God no wonder you have no friends other than those two freaks and one of them is your twin sister who IS albino. No guy would even give you a second glance. You're nothing, you're trash, you're a mistake made by your parents. Do us a favour and leave!" _

_There __it was the most painful memory, but why? Why are they here?_

I woke up, got up off the bed and walked outside to Seto's bed room. I knocked lightly on the door. When he opened it his eyes went wide and he lost the tired sleep deprived looked he had had when he opened the door.

"What's wrong Kisa?"

"I'm going to sound really stupid but I had a nightmare...I...I'm scared Seto."

"Come on." Seto said pulling me.

"Where are we going?"

"You're sleeping in my bed until you can control your fears."

"Seto..."

"I'll be here with you."

"Wait what?!"

"Don't worry nothings going to happen."

I nodded and let him drag me into his room, he made sure to lock both my door and his door. I snuggled into his chest as he placed the blanket over top of us, his arms wrapped around me and his mouth stole kisses from mine before he placed it on my head.

"Now I'm not going to force you but do you wanna tell me what made you cry?" Seto asked.

I explained to him what had made me cry and he hugged me closer as fresh tears fell down my cheeks.

After a few moments of comforting I calmed down and stared at Seto's blue eyes, they showed love and caring that I had never seen from him before. I kissed his lips and place my hands on his bare chest blushing furiously. "I love you."

I had never said those words to him before, even after he said he loved me I never said it back. I guess better late than never.

"I love you too." he whispered.

I let myself fall asleep in his arms and this time I didn't get those horrible dreams.

When I woke up I turned and faced what would have been my window but instead ended up being Seto's chest. I blushed slightly remember what had happened last night and why I was asleep in Seto's arms.

Seto stirred and unconsciously pulled me closer towards him. I placed my hands and head on his chest and tried to calmed down. I checked the time, it was 10:30am, wouldn't Seto be up by now? Oh well I gave him a scare so I doubt he got that much sleep. I smiled softly and stared at my sleeping boyfriend, he was so sweet. Everyone else saw the cold exterior that he used to hide himself, underneath was a normal human with feelings and emotions, he has a heart that could possibly be bigger than most people. Maybe that's why I loved him, he got me, never forced me to do things I don't want to, he cares for me and is protective. Sometimes over protective but I find that sweet.

"Kisa." Seto whispered breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm." I mumbled.

"You feeling better?" he asked, concern tinted his voice.

"Yes. Thank you." I hugged him.

He sighed and kissed my head. "What time is it?"

"10:30, why?" I muttered.

"I'm late." he panicked getting up.

I sat up and watched as he disappeared into his closet, then groaned and fell onto the bed again.

"Do you have to go?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why? Stay here with me."

He came out wearing his usual black pants, shirt and white jacket. "Tempting."

"What's so important anyway?"

"Kaiba Corp is opening a new theme park, Mokuba designed the entire thing so I want to have them build it. Too bad it might take some firing since the workers think they can make adjustments to it." he sighed and sat on the bed. "I'll be home by five maybe six. Invite Mana over if you get too bored, Mokuba's brings the dweebs over again. Kisa do me a favour."

"Anything." I shrugged.

"Stay away from them for a bit."

I nodded and kissed him. "Of course, I wasn't planning on talking to them anyway."

He grinned and kissed me again, I could sense the hunger growing inside him but I want to see how long he can hold up.

After a few more sweet kisses he got up off the bed and left, I followed behind and went into my room. I checked my phone to see that Kisara had texted me and called me about twenty times. Groaning I texted her back telling her that I had been with Seto the entire night. She texted back asking what we had done, when I told her that we had only slept she seemed proud that we could hold our emotions back. I rolled my eyes, sighed and put my phone away after texting Mana and telling her to come in one hour.

I threw on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of capris sweats, I walked into the dining hall to see the little group of geeks seated at the table. I ignored them and walked into the kitchen to find Mokuba, I hugged him good morning and grabbed a bowl of Lucky Charms. Making my way through the dining room I went to the living room and crashed on the couch, I watched some show about six girls saving the world from some villain named Valtor. I remember watching this when I was little, I swear that villain is amazing I think they had to force him to lose. By the time Mana arrived I had finished breakfast and was up in my room listening to music on full blast.

'_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there' **_

"Isn't that the truth?!" Mana laughed.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"I haven't seen you in long sleeves since two years ago, you look good." Mana complimented.

"I should wear them more often, shouldn't I?"

That started our conversation and we talked about anything and everything that came to mind. By the time we stopped talking it was lunch, we ran to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls of noodles.

"Hey Kisa, Mana."

We turned and looked at the shaggy blonde mop of hair and brown eyes, those were the features that indicated that we were talking to Joey. Mana's eyes narrowed and I put on my best glare, both of us crossed our arms and stuck out our hips.

"Umm about yesterday..." he started.

"Save it Wheeler, I've showed you and your little friends sympathy for quite a few years now, I've even talked to Tea after the incident. However now I'm done! I refuse to forgive you again, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find my lunch and eat it in peace." I growled.

Mana stared at me in amazement and Joey stood there dumbfounded as I grabbed a bowl of noodles, that we had put in the microwave, and walked right past him. Snapping out of her trance Mana followed my lead and we walked up to my room leaving the dorks to deal with their friend.

The rest of the day went smoothly and by the time Seto got home Mana was just leaving.

"Bye Kai...I mean Seto." Mana waved as she left.

"Bye Mana." Seto said before turning and kissing me. "Hi Kisa.

"Seto." I smiled.

"You ok?"

"How many times are you going to ask that? And to answer I'm fine."

"I don't know and good. Did they give you trouble?"

"Let's just say I got my point across to Wheeler."

"Oh god."

"Mmhmm."

Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him again, letting his tongue slip in as his hands found there way to their usual place on my waist. I think things would have gone farther if it weren't for Mokuba popping up out of nowhere.

"Seto you're home!" he yelled throwing himself at Seto.

I backed away and laughed as Seto fell to the floor surprised and laughing. Mokuba had his brother in a big bear hug that was just adorable, or at least I thought so before both of them grabbed my hands and pulled me down onto the floor too. Mokuba started tickling me and was soon joined by Seto, I was left helpless on the floor laughing as the two grinned.

"S...stop." I giggled.

"Fine, only because I'm hungry!" Mokuba laughed getting up off the floor and walking to the kitchen. " Join me when you're ready."

Once Mokuba left, Seto looked down at me smirking. "That was fun."

"Speak for yourself!" I groaned.

Seto leaned down and kissed me again, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down. He fell onto the floor beside me and I started laughing, Seto tickled me again but lightly this time.

"Jeez." I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"You're like a little kid." I joked.

"Insulting."

"But it's true."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"See you're acting childish." I said.

"It's your fault." Seto muttered sitting up.

I giggled and sat up too, "What I bring out the child in you?"

"Maybe."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, he turned his head and pressed our lips together. When we pulled away I rested my forehead against his and stared into his eyes, my hands cupped his face while his stayed at my waist.

"Are you two coming?" Mokuba yelled from the dining room.

"Patience Mokuba." Seto said.

"I'm hungry though!" Mokuba complained.

"Then start eating we'll be right there." Seto called back.

Seto got up off the floor and held out his hand for me, still grinning I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. Of course being Seto he decided to pull me into his chest by moving his arm back further than his body. Blushing I looked up at Seto's blue eyes and he smirked at me before dragging me into the dining room.

Mokuba gave us a weird look. "Do I want to know what happened?"

"Nothing happened." Seto shrugged.

"Uh huh." Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"Just eat." Seto grunted.

Mokuba let the conversation drop and we changed it to whatever Mokuba wanted to talk about other than what just happened, needless to say dinner was peaceful. When it was time to sleep I started going towards my room when Seto came up from behind me and grabbed my wrist.

"Get ready for bed then come to my room." he whispered.

"Why would that be Seto?" I asked.

"I'd rather not wake up to you crying at my doorway again...and I think that that was the most peaceful sleep I've had in a long time."

"I'll come in a few minutes."

Seto nodded and entered his room.

Later I was standing outside his door knocking, he opened it quickly and I walked over to his bed. Like last night, after a few kisses he reached over and flicked off the light, his arm slung over my stomach and my body pressed against his. I had to admit it was comfortable and I fell asleep pretty fast to the sound of his breathing and snoring (which he would probably deny if I ever told him). The world at this moment is just perfect.

_**Authoress **__**Note : awwwww cute way to end wasn't it? Wow so much fluff and it was so sweet I think I'm gonna have to go brush my teeth. Anyway the beginning was rough sorry I tried to fix it but it wasn't allowing me to and then I thought that I would take it out butthen the ending would make no sense at all. So yup please review even if you don't have an account just review. Thanks see you later. **_


End file.
